<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUTLINE of marvelstuck idea that I’ve been trying to write since Infinity War came out by Serenity Dankmoon Raven (athanasynt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931427">OUTLINE of marvelstuck idea that I’ve been trying to write since Infinity War came out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/Serenity%20Dankmoon%20Raven'>Serenity Dankmoon Raven (athanasynt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, SBURB - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Avengerstuck, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack, Crack Crossover, Cringe, Crossover, Fanfiction Outline, Homestuck References, Humor, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not a fanfic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SBURB (Homestuck), Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fic idea, fuck the russos, marvelstuck, mspfa - Freeform, outline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/Serenity%20Dankmoon%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this idea like 2 days after Infinity War, tried to write it but failed. Here's an outline for what I had planned for this crossover, Avenger/Marvelstuck. Unfortunately there's a lot of stuff I don't remember. But I think my idea is cool anyways.</p>
<p>Basically, Post-Infinity War Avengers initiate a Scratch (that they somehow survive) to save the world from Thanos, creating a timeline where the good ol' post-2012 Avengers play SBURB and stuff happens!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OUTLINE of marvelstuck idea that I’ve been trying to write since Infinity War came out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549621">==&gt; Avengerstuck</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smolderpression">smolderpression (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS **NOT** A FANFIC, It's an "Outline" (And an honestly shitty one at that) which means it's just me explaining what the fic contents are. I've tried writing this 2 times, once on MSPFA and once on here (orphaned, sadly) and for some damn reason (quarantine) I've been thinking of this crossover again... so... typed this up at 1am and here we go. </p>
<p>I just can't hold in my ideas anymore!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Thanos is the “cancer” of the Marvel universe and his power level is maxed by a bit in this (he can use the stones without TOO much damage to himself I guess). Plus due to the Snap there was no SBURB session and its revealed that the marvel universe is a doomed af timeline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if I recall correctly I used the idea that the infinity stones were the MCU’s Sburb players, though some aspects don’t work like Power (no such thing) so not sure what I did about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, SOMEHOW post Infinity War Snap, the surviving avengers create a Scratch through some shenanigans that don’t exactly create alpha versions of themselves but instead just rewind time. But Thanos gains knowledge of the universe and whatever and makes it his goal to destroy half of life for all universes, so he fucks off to some random universe before the Scratch happens. ( But yeah that guy is basically the Lord English of avenger/marvelstuck. )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t remember what the logic was for the beta universe Avengers surviving the scratch. Oops. But they do. I think some of them had to do with transportalising shenanigans and some random omniscient character, but that’s it.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Here is where I started writing my fic and making my stupid mspfa about Avengerstuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s good ol’ 2012 Avengers! (Those were the times D: )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well Tony Stark is snooping around some top secret files and that’s how he discovers SBURB. The OG Avengers play it, but they’re all in their own houses and stuff. (Sorry, tower) (Hey wait, Thor is on Asgard??? Does the entire palace get teleported during the game???)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Anddddddd here’s the part that’s just pure fanservice (for me, the single fan of this version of Avengerstuck :P )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years in the future but not many…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki survives the Reckoning by being in Asgardian prison. (10/10 logic. For some reason there is not a single other prisoner there nor does Loki need to fucking eat but sure, past-me. I don’t even know.) So guess what. He’s an exile. Keep in mind that this is a post-Avengers Loki who hasn’t gone through TDW or Ragnarok etc. and has been in his cell for like agessssssssss. Plus the second he ASCENDS (hahaha kill me now) from the dungeons the entirety of Asgard is like, dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he finds the command station on Asgard and uh. I forgot what happened next. And THEN Hela appears and she’s ALSO an exile and I don’t even fucking know. Shit happens I guess. (Well they don’t kill each other and form a truce but either way shit happens.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki fucks around with the machines or something. I deadass cannot remember what happens in this part of Homestuck. Due to time/universe shenanigans, he transportalises Infinity War Loki (who is dead) to the Alpha avengers session to be Thor’s sprite. (WhY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Can I just say I have no idea what the dreams are like? Yeah. Because I don’t, but there will be characters who have their real self die and need to be revived through dreamselves.</p>
<p>I also have no idea what the SBURB playing Avengers’ prototypes are but they gotta prototype some powerful stuff for the black king fight.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Well anyways they play SBURB and stuff. ALCHEMY!!! CRAZY UPGRADES!!! Also I think they find a way to contact the beta Avengers + a few dusted people, pesterlogs ensue. They’re aware of the alpha and beta timelines I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During editing, I remembered one point I had, I guess. The beta Avengers are like the trolls, so they found a way to teleport to the Alpha timeline but were on a meteor like the trolls.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>I think SOMEHOW, exiled alpha Loki gets green sun powers and becomes a first guardian. (I *HAD* a good and logical idea for this, I swear, but I can’t gosh darn remember it!) Pretty sure it was due to a fight with alpha Hela. Beta Thor was involved too(??????????????????)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>^^^</p>
<p>(For real though, this was my “mind blowing idea” that I’ve been sitting on for 2 years. I just really want green sun Loki. He’s already fucking green themed its literally perfect it’s space it’;s fuckingdsojdjljdskljdskjdkljldj-)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to the wiki First Guardians don’t really become omnipotent, so whilst Green Sun Loki is crazily powerful (Hey, the avengers get God Tiered so it’s fair honestly) he’s not omnipotent at all but he fixes up time loops and creates paradoxes to keep the timeline working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think eventually prototyped beta Loki and alpha Loki merge but I have no idea how that happened with Jade and her dreamself in Homestuck so no explanation for that. Any ideas?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Back to the Avengers, they’re almost in the endgame of the SBURB session now. (HEH) They’ve got god tiers, but I don’t know what because figuring out god tiers ain’t my forte. The frog breeding is successful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting the black king is a challenge because of some prototype? (Wait, was it green sun Loki? I think it was! One scrapped idea I recall was Vision, who was Tony’s sprite and had the mind stone but I couldn’t fit him in the timeline.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And on top of that they have to fight Thanos as well. The purple bitch is OP with the gauntlet and is retconned to be a good match for the god tiered Avengers + alpha Avengers who sadly are not god tiered (They probably have some epic alchemy shit though)</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After barely defeating the black king they fight Thanos and his army. Due to more shenanigans a few characters who got snapped are back (Peter, Dr. Strange, T’challa, Bucky etc. You get it)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they win and as angsty as a Tony Stark “heroic” god tier death would be, NO. Everybody lives! (They’re burdened with your typical SBURB trauma but *shrugs*)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they make a new universe and unsnop the snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end, yay. I used to hate this because of how cringy it was, but this is better than homestuck 2 (only by a little though, I’m willing to forgive Yiffy if the story improves) AND Endgame (no contest there). So, hahaha fuck the Russos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to write this, *please do*. I'm literally begging you guys. Pleaseeeeeee adopt this fic! Or just comment down ideas for the plot holes, that's amazing too! If miraculously someone decides to write a fic or make a comic or something inspired by this, hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr, @athanasynt.</p>
<p>(I just really want fanart of Loki with first guardian powers and like, completely white eyes like the dead characters because sjkassjlkajd it'd look so cool) </p>
<p>Seriously though, let's bring back Avengerstuck in 2020. It's been too long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>